No Regrets
by g0shawk
Summary: A Shules! Takes place after Bounty Hunters. Disregard that holiday episode.


**Author's note: I usually write Shassies, but my roommate wanted a Shules, so here's my first one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or its characters, etc.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shawn opened the door to the station and paused, staring at the giant banner hanging from the ceiling. _First Annual SBPD Ball._ Spotting Lassiter, he shouted, "Hey Lassy! I guess you do have balls after all!" Lassiter grimaced, and walked away hurriedly. _Heheh._ Shawn smirked and bounced through the station, watching as decorations were put up everywhere. Reaching Juliet's desk, he found her tapping away busily at her keyboard. "Jules! Why are you working?"

Juliet answered without looking up. "Because I'm at work."

"Well, yeah…but…" Shawn gestured around them. "Aren't you excited about the ball?"

"Of course!" She met his eyes, surprised. "I _love_ dances!"

Shawn grinned. "What a coincidence! I love dances too!"

Juliet shook her head, smiling. "Well, I guess I'll see you there, then."

"Okay, it's a date!" Shawn skipped off, waving to her over his shoulder.

"Wait, what?" Juliet watched Shawn speed out of the building. _I didn't say anything about a date!_ She hesitated. _Although…I guess it wouldn't be too bad. I can be professional about this. We're just two…co-workers_. _Co-workers who kissed---almost! We didn't actually kiss! Oh come on, our lips were touching! Argh! I wasn't going to think about this! Darn it! What a stupid rule, saying co-workers can't date! No! Stop it! I know why I didn't kiss him! I knew it would be a mistake. If I had kissed him, I would have ended up dating him. So? Lassiter dated his co-worker! Yeah, and look at what happened to her! I don't want Shawn to have to leave! At least by not dating him, I can still be around him. But the only reason Lucinda got transferred was because Shawn ratted on them! There's no Shawn to rat on us! Us? There is no us! What am I saying? Wait, Shawn's not a cop! He can't be transferred! Plus, we need him! Chief Vick can't just fire him! Does this mean…? Could I date him after all? No. What would happen if someone found out? I would be breaking the rules! Oh come on, I've broken rules before! But that doesn't make it right!_ Juliet jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and realized she had been staring blankly at her computer screen for the past few minutes. Glancing up, she discovered the owner of the hand to be Buzz, who was looking slightly concerned.

"Are you okay, detective O'Hara? You seem a little upset…"

"Oh, uh…no, I'm fine. Thanks, though…"

Buzz nodded and returned to his desk.

_What am I going to do?_ Juliet considered not going to the ball, but she decided against that immediately._ I'm not going to let him scare me away! Fine, I'll go! Hmmph!_ She returned to her work, pushing away any thoughts of Shawn and dancing.

------------------------

"You're not going to go like that, right?" Gus stared pointedly at the jeans his friend was wearing.

Shawn glanced down at himself. "Why not? What's wrong with this?"

Gus gawked at him. "It's a ball, Shawn. You can't wear jeans and a polo to a ball."

"Oh don't be a gullible Gilligan, Gus! I know that!"

Gus scowled, and crossed his arms.

After a few minutes of hostile silence, Shawn asked, "So…can I borrow a tux?" Getting no answer, he continued, "C'mon Gus, pleeeeease? Prettyprettyprettyprettyprettyprettyprettypretty—"

"Argh! Fine, okay! Just shut up already! Jeez!"

Exchanging insults, the two friends headed to Gus's apartment to get ready.

----------------------

Juliet entered the station and gasped in awe. When she had left a couple of hours ago, there had been a few wreaths hanging on doors, and a large Christmas tree had stood in a corner, un-decorated. Now, blinking lights of various colors outlined every window, and garlands were wrapped around columns and hanging from the ceiling. The Christmas tree was covered in ornaments, candy canes, and lights. Someone had even put crimson velvet bows on top of all the computers. Distracted by the beautiful sight, Juliet didn't see Shawn until he grabbed her hand and kissed it, presenting her with a single red rose. She blushed, pulling her hand away. "Shawn…"

He waved the flower under her nose, saying, "For you, my lady."

Juliet giggled. "I'm not your lady, and you didn't have to—"

"Nonsense, of course I did!"

"Shawn, you don't even know what I was going to say."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Don't be silly, Jules. I know everything."

"Riiiight. Then how come you didn't know that I don't have a parrot? _Oops. Stupidstupidstupid!_

"A parrot?"

Juliet shrank back as she saw comprehension cross Shawn's face. "Never mind, Shawn. I have to go."

"No, don't!" He took her hand again, looking her in the eyes. "It's okay…if you don't want to talk about it, we won't."

Returning his gaze, Juliet felt herself start to melt. "I—" Just then, the music started up, and she brightened. "Oh, I love this song!"

Shawn smiled, offering his arm. She took it, thinking vaguely about how nice he looked in a suit.

As Shawn led Juliet to the center of the station, which had been cleared of desks for dancing, he stared at her unabashedly. Her hair was down, instead of in the usual pinned up style she wore at work. The pink dress she was wearing had one strap, and hung nearly to the floor, swishing gently as she moved. He could tell she was even wearing more makeup than usual. _I wonder if she dressed up specially for me?_ "You look beautiful," he whispered, as they started to dance. Her eyes sparkled as she replied haltingly, "Thanks…you look…very…"

"Handsome?" He offered.

Juliet slapped him lightly on the arm. "Way to ruin the moment!"

"Oh I'm sorry, were we having a moment?" He looked at her curiously, smirking slightly.

She glowered at him in mock anger. "Stop talking, and dance!"

Shawn smiled ingratiatingly and complied.

-----------------

The two stayed on the dance floor for most of the night, taking only a few breaks to snack and chat with Gus and some of the officers. Juliet told herself it was the dancing she was enjoying, not the comfortable feeling of leaning her head on Shawn's shoulder. It certainly wasn't having his arms around her that she liked, and she definitely did _not_ wonder what she would do if he kissed her.

Shawn held Juliet gently as they slow danced in the near-darkness, lit only by red and green Christmas lights. He wondered if she would stop him again if he tried to kiss her. "Jules?"

Juliet raised her head, sighing, "Hmmm?"

"It's getting late…can I give you a ride home?"

Half asleep, she mumbled, "Kay."

Keeping an arm around her waist, Shawn started to steer Juliet toward the door before remembering the dress that she was wearing. _I guess the bike would be a bad idea._ Picking her purse up off of her desk, he found her keys and led her to the car. After settling her in the passenger seat, he got in the driver's side and started the ignition.

-------------

Juliet awoke to find herself in the passenger side of her car, snuggled up against a soft pillow. _Wait…I don't have pillows in my car…_ She turned her head slightly and realized that she was nestling up to _Shawn_, who had her caught in a semi-hug between his side and his right arm. About to sit up, she suddenly realized that she didn't want to. For the rest of the ride, she simply leaned against him, relaxing into his embrace.

-------------

"We're here." Shawn regretfully removed his arm, getting a slight chill as the warmth by his side disappeared. Juliet got out and shut the car door without looking at him. Shawn sighed as he locked the car. When she reached out for the keys that he offered, he grabbed her hand. He could tell she was startled, but, to his surprise, she didn't pull away. Shawn felt a glimmer of hope. They walked up her driveway slowly and silently, as, for once, Shawn couldn't think of anything to say.

Reaching the door, Juliet shifted, still holding Shawn's hand, but managing to avoid his gaze. "Thanks for…uh…the ride…and…everything…Shawn."

"Anytime, Jules." Shawn leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He started to leave, but stopped when he realized his hand hadn't been released. Looking back, he saw that Juliet was finally meeting his eyes.

"Shawn, I…" She frowned in uncertainty. Suddenly, she tugged at his hand, exclaiming, "Oh, forget the rules!"

Shawn grinned as she pulled him towards her, asking, "Are you sure this isn't a mistake?"

Juliet glared at him. "Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind!"

Shawn placed a finger under her chin and tilted it upwards, murmuring, "As you wish." His lips met Juliet's tenderly, and then drew back. Taking advantage of the momentary hiatus, Juliet wrapped her arms around his neck. Shawn placed his hands on her waist and resumed the kiss, more passionately. As Juliet responded in kind, she couldn't help thinking, _if this is a mistake, it's the best one I've ever made._

**End**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
